<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Волчонок by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher), Humanum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309113">Волчонок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020'>fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanum/pseuds/Humanum'>Humanum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanum/pseuds/Humanum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Геральт встречает кошмар, который преследовал его всю войну.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Волчонок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Все события вымышлены. Любые совпадения с реальными личностями случайны.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сначала Геральт увидел ноги, обтянутые в чёрную кожу сапог. Стрелки на брюках — накрахмаленные и острые: хоть брейся ими. Геральт лежал под столом, прижимая к груди кухонный нож. Спина одеревенела, он дрожал — горячий, потный, размякший в плаче и страхе. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Снаружи догорал закат. Солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь единственное окно, облизывали багровыми языками пустое и серое нутро дома. Всё, чего они касались, — вспыхивало огнём: горело красным, рыжим, жёлтым. Жар схлынул, ночной воздух ледяной ладонью забрался под воротник. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рысьи глаза Геральта неотрывно смотрели перед собой. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ноги двигались спокойно. Скрипели битым стеклом, рассыпанным по дому, словно штрейзельная крошка из сливочного масла и сахара, которой немцы украшали пироги. Крутанулись на каблуках. Мерзкий хруст осколков штопором ввинтился в мозг. Каждый раз, когда подбитая железом подошва касалась дощатого пола, — удар отдавался болью в спине. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сапоги обошли стол и скрылись на кухне. Геральт мял гладкую, скользкую рукоять ножа онемевшими от холода пальцами. Горло царапал плач и крик. В груди закипала жгучая ненависть. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Встать, резать, рвать и бить, бить, бить!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Геральт перекатился и змеёй пополз по шершавым доскам, царапая брюхо, — бесшумный, резвый и гибкий. Сжался в комок, опасливо выглядывая из-за стены. </span>
</p><p><em><span>Он</span></em><span> стоял у окна и с небрежным отвращением, одними пальцами, придерживал заляпанную шторку. Профиль — скуластый, острый, с породистым носом. Из-под фуражки выбивались аккуратные седые пряди. Он осторожно подался вперёд, боясь задеть подбородком зазубрины стекла, оставшиеся в оконной раме,</span> <span>и глубоко вдохнул. </span></p><p>
  <span>Снаружи тянуло приторной сладостью и мёдом — цвели липы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Геральт прижался спиной к стене, слушая бешеный стук сердца о рёбра. По виску щекотливо ползла капля пота. За стеной спокойно прогуливался Он, ощупывал взглядом развороченную отголоском взрыва кухню. Покрутил в руках эмалированные кастрюли и маленькие ложки, провёл пальцем по столешнице и брезгливо смахнул толстый налёт пыли.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Липовый аромат усилился, занесённый в дом порывом вечернего ветра. Раньше в этом запахе было всё: лето, тепло, каникулы. И последний липец (1), который Геральт провёл в монастыре. Монахи ставили большие плетёные корзины на землю и обрывали жёлтые цветы с крон густых, низко склонивших голову лип. Послушники в тёмных рясах роились вокруг и помогали обрывать зелень. Матушка Нэннеке баловала детей пряниками с липовым мёдом — белыми и мягкими внутри. Запивали горячим чаем, мурлыча от удовольствия. Геральт беззастенчиво облизывал перепачканные в сахарном сиропе пальцы, хотя Нэннеке не раз его за это ругала. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>От воспоминаний — ярких, отрывистых — закружилась голова: теперь нет ни лета, ни радости, ни пряников. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нет и Нэннеке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Всё это отобрал у Геральта Он. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он нагло вдыхал аромат лип и топтал тяжёлыми армейскими сапогами землю Геральта. Дышал его воздухом. Разрушал города, рубил иконы, нёс с собой ужас, голод и смерть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Заскрипели осколки — резко, громко, — доски задрожали под тяжестью шагов. Угловатая тень высокой фигуры ползла по полу, росла и приближалась. Геральт вскочил, развернулся. </span>
  <span>Быстрым неуловимым движением приставил Ему нож к горлу. Их взгляды встретились. Геральт вздохнул, зашипел. До боли в ладони, до побелевших костяшек сжал рукоять. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И проиграл. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не рубанул, не ударил, не смог. Узкое лицо напротив застыло бесчувственной маской. Геральт видел Его отчётливо, до мелких деталей. Тонкая сеточка морщин вокруг глаз — отпечаток улыбчивой жизни. Ломкая линия губ в корке ороговевшей кожи и острые, точёные скулы. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>От Него пахло болезненной старостью и лекарствами — полынью, тимьяном и перечной мятой. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он приподнял брови и ухмыльнулся — гадко, едко, одними губами. Взгляд — прямой, пронзительный — вскрывал и ворочил душу острым скальпелем. На лице и в глубоких бороздах морщин залегли сочувственная мягкость и понимание. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Глаза у Него были чёрные-чёрные, так что не видно даже гвоздик зрачка. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Холодный страх прошиб Геральта навылет. Лезвие ножа заплясало из стороны в сторону, царапая Ему кадык. Мышцы руки дрожали от напряжения. Рот наполнился солоноватой кровью и болью — Геральт с силой прикусил язык. В мыслях повторялось одно и то же, как бездумно заученная молитва: давай. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Давай. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Давай! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пырни, вскрой ножом эту тонкую шею, как консервную банку с томатным супом. Капли горячей крови брызнут в лицо. Ударь снова, слушая тихий хруст, с которым сталь врезается в плоть, и бей, бей, бей, пока нож не вывалится из мозолистых ладоней. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вилчы шчэ́няк… (2)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Геральт вздрогнул от звука чужого голоса. Тихого, почти ласкового — так говорят с несмышлённым ребёнком терпеливые и снисходительные учителя. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он рассмеялся, смакуя страх и смущение, как сытый хищник, которому в лапы случайно угодила добыча. Поиграться с ней или безразлично прибить? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вилчы шчэняк... — повторил Он с сильным акцентом, не обращая внимания на лезвие у горла. — Пропаганда была права: вы не люди, а звери. Да, волчонок? Ну давай же. Тычь!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Голос этот — спокойный, уверенный — обволакивал и давил. Геральт дёрнул рукой в последней попытке. Пот едким щёлоком струился по лбу, заливая и разъедая глаза. Нож прочертил невидимую линию от подбородка до воротника мундира и со звонким коротким стуком упал на пол. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это нужно научиться, волчонок, — Он грустно усмехнулся. — Это нужно </span>
  <em>
    <span>уметь</span>
  </em>
  <span> убивать. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тонкие губы снова растянулись в ухмылке. Отблеск заката очерчивал Его лицо красным, темными пятнами залегали в глазницах тени. Тишина — острая, напряжённая — вот-вот грозила взорваться ударом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Выстрелом. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Криком. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но ничего не произошло. Он стоял, сцепив руки за спиной, всё с той же грустной полуулыбкой. Мог пристрелить, как бездомную собаку, но не двигался. Отпускал. Бросал — как кость, как подачку — возможность, надежду на жалкую, недолгую, но всё же жизнь. Жизнь! Геральт рванулся вон из дома. Выпрыгнул в выбитое после бомбёжки окно, ободрав о зубцы стёкол локти. Бежал, шлёпая босыми ногами по траве, пока не закололо под рёбрами. Пока искристый цветочный аромат не заглушил полынь, тимьян и тревогу. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Густой тёмный лес принял его и защитил. Слёзы обиды и унижения текли по щекам. Геральт шёл волком — безустанный и одинокий, — согнувшись пополам от голода. Ноги кровили, перепачканные в грязи и росе, ободранная кожа лохмотьями свисала с рук. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Засветло вышел к дороге. Навстречу, скрипя грунтом, выехала телега, запряжённая старой каурой клячей. Мужик натянул поводья, остановился и поглядел на Геральта из-под кустистых бровей. Геральт видел, как шевелятся губы под щёткой седых усов. Голос мужика — </span>
  <span>низкий, глухой, как ворчание старого волкодава, — звучал твёрдым, надёжным спокойствием. Он тяжёлой рукой приобнял Геральта за плечо и уложил в телегу, накрыв сверху пыльным кожухом. </span>
  <span>Рядом пищали поросята, сильно пахло навозом и скотиной. Геральт прижался к тёплому свинячьему боку и тут же уснул. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Так и попал к партизанам. Мужика звали Весемир. Он всё дёргал себя за усы и вздыхал, не зная, что делать с кучкой мальчишек, которых по глупости пригрел в лесу. Геральт развеял его сомнения в первый же вечер. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Подошёл, нос подтёр, чтобы не шмыгать перед взрослым, и выдал: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вы это… возьмите меня к себе. Я не маленький… Ну, как эти. Мне уже восемнадцать есть. Стрелять хочу. Дайте мне пулемёт, винтовку… Что угодно. — он нахмурился, замолчал, вспомнив глухие, тёмные глаза и издевательскую ухмылку. — Вы это… убивать меня научите. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Весемир оставил Геральта, но винтовки не дал. И на хороших стрелков не всегда хватало оружия. Партизаны напоминали волчью стаю: поджарые, голодные, быстрые и радостно атакующие. Геральта приставили следить за едой, чистить котёл и с важным видом помешивать варево. Партизанская жизнь была в этих запахах: догорающего костра, наваристой крупяной каши, перегноя и влажной после дождя земли. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Утром Геральт спустился к озеру. Подошёл, заглянул в застывшую зеленоватую муть и вскрикнул — испуганно, коротко, как ребёнок. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Из отражения на него смотрел старик с волосами белыми, как мел. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>2.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В партизанах Геральт познакомился с такими же одинокими, дикими и озлобленными мальчишками. С первым, Эскелем, сошлись быстро, притянутые, как за поводок, ощущением схожести и родства. Оба тощие, резвые и гибкие, как борзые. Весемир даже подшучивал, глядя то на одного, то на другого, — уж не близнецы ли они? Эскель при этом слабо краснел и отворачивался — на его левой щеке сеткой кривых уродливых линий расползался шрам, багрово-красный, как воспалённая рана. Казалось, стоит только дотронуться, и неровные края едва сросшейся кожи расползутся, обнажив сероватую гнойную плоть. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Шрамы, ребята, мужчине носить не стыдно, если уж они в бою от врага получены, — говорил Весемир. Рыжий огонёк костра подсвечивал его лицо — усталое, помятое, как старая кожаная куртка. — Другое дело, что слишком уж тяжёлые бои на вашу долю-то выпали, не по возрасту совсем. А кожа зарастёт, закалится в невзгодах и будет твёрдой, как сталь! Другое дело душа...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ламберт прибежал в лес сам. В первый же вечер подошёл, сощурился, нагло оглядывая других мальчишек желтоватыми кошачьими глазами, и выдал: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну здравствуйте, сволочи! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Геральт не стерпел, бросился на него с кулаками. Ламберт — щуплый, маленький, ловкий — бился загнанным зверем. Остервенело, яростно, до победы. Весемир оттащил их друг от друга за шкирки, как котят, отчитал по-военному и приказал чистить картошку на ужин</span>
  <span>. Сначала они угрюмо переглядывались, кусая обледеневшие в стылой воде пальцы и вдыхая запах картофельных очистков. Но за долгой монотонной работой в итоге попривыкли, попритёрлись друг к другу. И втроём уже стали неразлучны. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Таскали воду, чистили старшим винтовки, обыскивали трупы убитых солдат и болтали. Говорили, как и все в войну, о семье. Историю Эскеля Геральт знал: мать погибла в одной из бомбёжек, а ему осколком снаряда исполосовало лицо. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Были у меня и мамка, и папка, — рассказывал Ламберт, шипя и подпрыгивая на холоде, чтобы согреться. — Папка, значит, воевать ушёл, да в самом начале и сгинул. Но не просто так, а героем! Нам с мамкой, значит, письмо пришло от самого генерала, а там одна похвала. Такой бравый папка был у вас! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ламберт умолк, задумался, сунув подмышки бледные ладони с красными разбухшими на морозе костяшками. Эскель с Геральтом слушали, разинув рты, из которых облаками вылетал пар. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну а нам за папку — медаль! Золотую, в лентах, да с твою ладонь. Погоревали мы с мамкой, но что же делать? Жили дальше, а тут эти, сволочи, пришли в деревню. Всех в сарай согнали, вместе с мамкой моей, да так живьём и сожгли. Я тогда в лес бегал, едва спрятаться успел, но всё видел, сволочи. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ламберт улыбнулся, вытянулся, пригладив пятернёй ёжик волос. Погибшая мать и отец-герой придавали ему какой-то не по-детски весомой серьёзности, как золотая медаль в лентах. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тихо булькал котёл, который Геральт время от времени помешивал. Пахло крупяной кашей и луком. Две пары глаз горели в темноте. Эскель и Ламберт ждали — терпеливо, бесшумно, как ждёт волчья стая, загнавшая обессиленную добычу в кольцо. Не дёргайся, не суетись, и она в конечном итоге сдастся. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но что Геральт мог рассказать? У Эскеля с Ламбертом родителей отобрала война, обездолила их незаконно, несправедливо взяла то, что принадлежало им по праву. Они знали своих матерей, помнили прикосновения их тёплых ладоней, улыбку, цвет глаз и запах волос. Им было что терять, их утрата сочилась тоской, болью и ненавистью к врагам. От Геральта отказались в раннем детстве. В его сиротстве было нечто постыдное и унизительное. Никто не укрыл бы его своим мягким телом при взрыве, никто не метался в духоте и панике горящего сарая, пытаясь его найти. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ненужный, брошенный, Геральт свыкся со своим сиротством, как дворняга — с приблудной, уличной жизнью. Сменил с десяток приютов, исхулиганился, за воровство угодил в лавру, где находилась детская трудовая колония. Оттуда по счастью отправили в монастырь, и Геральт наконец прибился. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Монастырь был женским, но туда стекались сироты вроде Геральта, которым некуда было больше податься. Весной приезжали женщины с детьми и помогали собирать урожай. Были те, кто родился в монастыре и прожил там всю жизнь. Матушка Нэннеке принимала всех, правило было только одно: работать. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И Геральт с удовольствием выполнял божье дело.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>От монастыря до тёмной кромки леса тянулись сады, огороды, полные фруктов и овощей. Тёмными пятнами возвышались птичники, в которых толкались куры и важно прогуливались фазаны. Геральт с другими детьми возился в зарослях смородины — чёрной и красной, — царапая руки о кусты. Нарывал полное ведро, часть ел прямо с куста — кисловатые немытые ягоды забавно лопались во рту, — другую бережно собирал в стакан и относил матушке Нэннеке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>После обеда дети бежали в лес жечь костры или к речке, чтобы поплескаться и смыть с тела налипшую за день пыль. Геральт помогал Нэннеке. Вместе они ходили на скотный двор, кормили свиней или ухаживали за лошадьми. Однажды Нэннеке приставила Геральта чистить два ведра варёных яиц на обед. Упругие, гладкие, они удобно ложились в ладонь, скорлупа крошилась и слезала без особых усилий. Солнечные лучи вымазывали желтизной деревянные стены и пол кухни, в воздухе стояла духота и пыль. Нэннеке сидела тут же, что-то тихо напевая себе под нос. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вспоминая эту картину Геральт чувствовал, как в груди зарождалось что-то большое, тёплое, готовое раздвинуть рёбра и вырваться наружу. Такое было его представление о матери. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>К концу лета исхудавший, потрёпанный голодной уличной жизнью Геральт тяжко заболел. Ночью, когда он мучился в жарком полусне, матушка Нэннеке легко и бесшумно вошла в келью. Её холодная мясистая ладонь легла Геральту на лоб — лицо у него было горячее и мягкое, как свежеиспечённая буханка хлеба. </span>
  <span>Нэннеке осторожно надела Геральту на шею серебряный образок целителя Пантелеймона и вышла, тяжёлым холщовым рукавом вытирая с опухшего лица слёзы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Геральт выздоровел и следующие дни маялся, не зная, как отблагодарить Нэннеке. За советом шёл в конюшню к пегой кобылке, которую ласково нарёк Плотвой. Иногда он обнимал жилистую лошадиную шею и выкладывал свои тревоги, говорил о том, как жалеет, что притворился спящим и не сказал Нэннеке о своей любви. Плотва хрустела сеном и преданно слушала. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>В тот день один норовистый жеребец сломал замок в деннике и увёл весь табун в лес. Оттуда доносился низкий, рокочущий гул, время от времени воздух разрывался грохотом, так что вздрагивала земля. Нэннеке раздражённо отмахивалась на все вопросы — суета и разлады внешнего мира не коснутся их божьей обители. Но её большие влажные глаза были полны тревоги. Геральт отправился на поиски вместе с двумя рослыми мужиками, которые злобно перешёптывались, сплёвывали, чертыхались, посвящённые в какую-то мрачную тайну. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они нашли только воронки от взрывов и разорванные лошадиные трупы у исковерканной железной дороги. Рельсы выгнуло кверху, шпалы разбросало по земле. Сладковато пахло гнильцой, порохом и гарью.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Началась война. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мужики отправились искать свои части, звали и Геральта с собой — защищать родину, — но он отказался. В одиночку заплутал, полуоглохший, ошалевший от взрывов — Геральт вздрагивал от любого звука, прыгал в кусты и крепко прижимался к шершавому стволу дерева. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>В небе с рёвом и свистом пролетели тяжёлые польские бомбардировщики «Караси», стальным брюхом задевая верхушки деревьев. За ними яростными вьюрками мчалась стая «юнкерсов». Прогремел взрыв. Геральт упал, вжавшись лицом в тёплый мох. Дыхание застревало в горле, воздух был тяжёлым от пыли. По спине били комья земли и камни. Всё вокруг трещало, звенело, гремело и выло. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Неожиданно стихло. Гул самолётов разносился вдали. Перед Геральтом валялись сломанные ветки, выкорчеванные с корнем деревья, мертвые аисты и дрозды. На зубах хрустел песок, рот был полон травы и сухого металлического привкуса крови и ужаса. Геральт поднялся, шатаясь, нащупал под изорванной мокрой рубашкой серебряный образок и побрёл через лес. Он должен был вернуться к Нэннеке. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он должен был сказать, как сильно её любил. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>От монастыря остался только полуразрушенный кирпичный остов. В воздухе летали белый пух и перья, как после массовой битвы подушками: одна из бомб угодила в птичник. Часть детей погибла в завалах, летняя духота уже полнилась тяжёлым трупным запахом. Матушки Нэннеке нигде не было. Только обезумевшая от страха собака лаяла и металась из стороны в сторону, хлеща железной цепью — клац, клац, клац — по вбитому в землю колу. Ошейник пережал ей горло, собака хрипела, рычала, брызжа пеной и высунув набок розоватый язык.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Геральт мог рассказать про себя и одиночество длиною в жизнь, про Нэннеке — свою настоящую мать. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Или про эту глупую, бесславную концовку в крови и куриных перьях. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Каша закипела. Он поднялся, смахнув прядь сальных белых волос, снял котёл с огня под пристальным взглядом Эскеля и Ламберта. Они по-кошачьи топтались на месте, ожидая, пока Геральт заговорит. Но он молчал. Сирота и беспризорник — Геральт знал только эти несколько месяцев незамысловатой сытой жизни, которая осталась в запахе свежего крыжовника, молока и церковных свечей. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вместо этого рассказал выдуманную историю: мать отправила его подальше от дома, в монастырь, а сама ушла на фронт медсестрой — спасать раненых. Незатейливо и коротко. Эскель с Ламбертом слушали, местами кивали, скребя деревянными ложками по тарелкам. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>О родителях больше не говорили, но Геральт в ту ночь не уснул. Ворочался и крутил в руках образок целителя Пантелеймона. Бог погиб вместе с Нэннеке в обломках монастыря, но образок носил в себе её любовь, способную защитить Геральта от болезней и смерти. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он жмурился до ярких пятен в глазах и думал о матери, пытаясь вызвать из черноты её образ. История обрастала всё новыми подробностями — его мать аккуратная невысокая женщина. От неё пахло душистой смолой и вербеной, а волосы отливали медью. Может, она и правда знала об ужасе, который вскоре накрыл всю Европу? Может, она была иностранной шпионкой или лётчицей и оставила его, чтобы уберечь? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Геральт слушал, как сопел под боком Эскель, и улыбался. На душе стало так светло, тепло и радостно, стоило ему только принять эту простую, очевидную истину. Война забрала у него мать. Ведь чем Геральт хуже? </span>
  <span>Он имел право на чувство горькой потери, тоски и жгучей злобы к тем, кто её отнял. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Война тем временем близилась к концу. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Партизаны шли по пятам за врагами, заглядывая в лица ужасу, который они за собой оставили. Геральт видел, как люди в освобождённых деревнях раскапывали могилы. Шли молчаливой белой процессией — женщины с покрытой головой, утирающие слёзы платками, все мужчины, все седые, — от юношей до стариков. Долго копались, выискивали что-то. Веснушчатый мальчик достал из песка оторванную руку — опухшую, в пурпурно-серых пятнах, — шёл, воркуя и поглаживая её, как кошку. Старик вёз на тачке голову с жёлто-бурыми пятнами вокруг глазниц, губы слезли — голова весело скалилась и подпрыгивала на кочках, глядя на Геральта пустыми обожжёнными дырами. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он подбежал к вырытой в яме, шарахнулся, прижав ладони к лицу. Запах — тяжёлый, едкий — разъедал глаза. Пахло тухлятиной, дерьмом и гниющими внутренностями. Трупы лежали вперемешку: скукоженные, бледные, с темными пятнами на боках и спине, куда стеклась кровь. Ноги в сапогах, руки в перчатках, вмёрзшие в землю скелеты и как живые — свернувшиеся калачиком младенцы. Один труп вздулся от жары, брюхо лопнуло. Зелёные жирные мухи облепили тела, личинки ворочались, дёргались и безостановочно ели, ели, ели. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Посреди всего этого кошмара огнём горел рыжий локон. Ни тела, ни даже головы. Геральт выхватил его, прижал к груди — рыжина обожгла теплом. Так он шёл, закрывая прядь от ветра, боясь, что этот маленький огонь потухнет и испарится. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Чего это? — спросил Эскель, вытягивая шею, чтобы разглядеть получше. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это мамы моей, — буркнул Геральт и отвернулся, укрывая локон от назойливых взглядов. У Эскеля дёрнулась мышца на изуродованной щеке, он открыл было рот, но так ничего и не сказал. Геральт коротко и благодарно кивнул в ответ. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он похоронил клок волос в тишине, в лесу, укрыв настилом из перегнивших листьев. У мамы были рыжие волосы. Он верил в это — отуплённо и доверчиво, как язычники верили в бога. Иногда ему снился отрывок из прошлого: яркая, болезненная желтизна солнца. Детский плач — громкий, надрывный. Это плакал он сам, а в небе чёрными пятнами плыли птицы. Его накрывала темнота, лицо, которого он не помнил, и щекотливое касание огненно-рыжих волос, в тени — красных, как киноварь. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Молитва Геральта шла не из памяти, а от исковерканной войной души: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Через тягостную покинутость. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Через щедрость любви. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Через горькую смерть твою — я отомщу. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Образ матери растворился, явив на смену бледные ухмыляющиеся лица врагов, которых Геральт поклялся убить. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Глаза у них были чёрные-чёрные, так что не видно даже гвоздик зрачка.</span>
</p>
<ol>

</ol><p>
  <span>Каждую ночь Геральт видел один и тот же сон. Из темноты выплывало лицо — угловатое, резкое. Глаз не было, на их месте — глухая и тёмная пустота. Это был Он — бледный, острый, — затянутый на все ремни, запакованный в </span>
  <span>серого цвета </span>
  <span>форму. Он улыбался одними губами и шёл на Геральта, скрипя битым стеклом, — всё ближе, всё громче. Геральт не мог кинуться или убежать, покрытый плёнкой липкого холодного пота.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тогда Он обращался волком, открывал пасть капканом острых белоснежных зубов и прыгал — тихо, молниеносно. Горячая слюна и комья рваной холодной шерсти летели в лицо. Клыки вгрызались в шею, хриплый крик толчками рвался из глотки вместе с кровью. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И пахло — горьковатой полынью, тимьяном и ужасом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пробуждаясь от этого сна Геральт ещё долго не мог подняться, лежал, свернувшись в болезненный ком. Лекарствами несло от раненных, которые лежали тут же, мыча и всхлипывая. Все в белом, укутанные бинтами с красными подпалинами свежих ран. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его запах был повсюду. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Геральт жмурился, кутаясь в дырявый кожух, подаренный Весемиром. Вызывал на смену тревожному кошмару воспоминания из прошлой, счастливой и незнакомой жизни. Два из них — о мимолётной любви и смерти — особенно врезались в память. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тогда они с Нэннеке впервые выехали в город — нужно было купить лекарств, конфет и других благ, которых в монастыре не было. Геральт крутился вокруг Нэннеке щенком, неся увесистую корзину, и зачарованно глазел по сторонам. От смеси запахов — текстильных красок и свежей сдобы — кружилась голова. Двухэтажные дома, словно сошедшие с рождественских открыток, — светло-розовые с изумрудными черепичными крышами — тесно жались друг к другу, напоминая грядку клубники. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Геральт ждал Нэннеке у дверей аптеки и заглядывался на мужчин — высоких, статных, с зачёсанными набок волосами. Никаких вычурных украшений, только жемчужные булавки для галстуков и платки из нежного милянувского (2) шёлка. Руки в тугих кожаных перчатках небрежно мяли увесистую деревянную ручку зонта или трость с костяным набалдашником. Они курили, смеялись, забавно вращая кистями рук, как шарнирные куклы. Геральт не сводил с них взгляда, но не пытался повторить жестов или манерных улыбок. Они нравились ему, но он знал, что никогда не будет таким. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Группа молодых людей, отчаянно подражающая лондонским франтам, вдруг умолкла, жадно глядя куда-то в толпу. Геральт увидел женщину, которая шла, глядя только вперёд, — упрямо, ровно, как полицейская лошадь в шорах. На ней была юбка из чёрной шерсти. Непозволительно короткая, как сказала бы Нэннеке, потому что открывала вид на аккуратные щиколотки. Удлинённый жакет — тоже чёрный — подчёркивал стройную фигуру. Из-под широкой шляпы выбивались вьющиеся кудри. Она толкнула дверь одного из магазинов аккуратной ладонью в белой перчатке, ворвалась туда смерчем, взмахивая руками, как дирижёр перед оркестром. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она управляла скромной лавкой тканей на улице Б., но Геральту тогда показалось, что ей принадлежал весь мир. Нэннеке потащила его дальше через пёструю, говорливую толпу, а Геральт кусал губы, пытаясь отпечатать в памяти образ этой чёрно-белой красавицы. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он увидел её поздно вечером, когда магазины уже закрылись, а из кафе потянулась музыка, зазывая на кабаре и концерты. Шерстяные костюмы сменились дорогими фраками. По улице плыл сладковатый аромат крепкого польского табака. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она шла, отбивая каблуками по брусчатке ровный ритм, когда из-за поворота выскочила группа оборванных детишек с палками. Они плясали, кривлялись и хихикали, окружив женщину стаей маленьких блохастых дворняг. Один мальчишка замахнулся и бросил в неё камень — предательски, со спины. Геральт сорвался с места, задыхаясь от тяжести корзины и душащей злобы. Женщина резко развернулась, откинув кудри, зашипела кошкой. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дети тут же пугливо разбежались, поскуливая и визжа. Геральт тоже съёжился, попятился, но фурия исчезла. Из-под густых длинных ресниц на него ласково смотрела уже немолодая, но изящная женщина. В темноте её глубокие тёмные глаза казались фиалковыми. Она улыбнулась, поправив спутанные волосы, и ушла, оставив за собой аромат сирени и крыжовника. Геральт стоял — красный, вспотевший, — крепко прижимая корзину к груди и слушая, как колотится сердце. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда они с Нэннеке во второй и последний раз отправились в город — улицу Б. заполнили чужие люди, магазин тканей был закрыт, а через стеклянную витрину тянулась паутина трещин. Мысли о той женщине заставляли Геральта ворочаться без сна, снова и снова вспоминая короткий миг — улыбка на бледных губах, томный взгляд из-под ресниц. Что стало с ней и её магазином? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ответом всему была война.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Второе воспоминание — размытое и нечёткое, как старая фотоплёнка. Геральт возвращался из школы — приземистого пыльного здания на территории монастыря. Там хранились книги, картины и даже коллекция бабочек в стеклянных рамах — пёстрых, застывших в вечном полёте. В лиловых сумерках метались поздние птицы, от ближайшего озерца веяло тиной. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Двое мальчишек за трапезой хихикали и лениво пинали какую-то тряпку. Геральт услышал слабый жалобный писк — тряпка зашевелилась, дёрнула обмякшими, изорванными крыльями. Старший мальчик — Вилек — сплюнул и отступил, дожидаясь, пока летучая мышь издохнет. Его левый, оплывший в пожаре глаз при этом нервно задёргался. Мальчика помладше все звали Рысем. Вертлявый, он тут же примкнул к своему хозяину, и вместе они зачарованно смотрели на смерть, которую принесли. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чёрные крылья отчаянно били воздух. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Геральт пошёл навстречу, Рыся ощерился, рванулся, чтобы ему помешать, но Вилек остановил его взмахом руки. Он ухмылялся — самоуверенно и победно, — как жестокий не-Бог, который знал: ничего уже нельзя сделать. И Геральт знал, но всё равно опустился на колени, взяв летучую мышь в руки. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нетопырь не был противным и жутким. Всего лишь маленький тёплый ком из шерсти, который помещался у Геральта в ладонях. Крылья уже едва трепыхались. Из ран, оставленных тяжёлой подошвой, сочилась кровь. Шерсть потемнела. Нетопырь слабо попискивал, и Геральт пару раз подбросил его на руках в пустой надежде. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он знал — остро и явно, — что надо делать. Нашарить в траве шершавый камень, такой большой, что едва поместится в ладони. Размахнуться и ударить — верно, сильно. Наверняка. Чтобы не пришлось опускать камень снова и снова. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чтобы убить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но не смог. Помедлил, вгляделся в серебристый узор на перепончатых крыльях, в тупоносую мордочку и полуслепые глаза. Существо у него в руках шипело, пищало и щёлкало, дёргая ушами. Коротким прерывистым пульсом билось сердце. В его руках была жизнь. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Большим пальцем Геральт поглаживал мягкую шерсть, замерев под давящими пластами ночного воздуха. Нутро превратилось в раскисший мякиш. Ощущение собственной слабости тяжестью легло на плечи. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он хотел помочь, сделать как лучше, но чувствовал только вину. Она была — липкая и солёная — на его пальцах. На его руках и рубашке. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Летучая мышь последний раз дёрнулась и замерла, распластав переломанные крылья. Ничто не билось и не пищало.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В груди что-то тоже затихло, замерло. Геральт вырыл небольшую ямку, рассеяно сминая в руках влажные зернистые комья земли. В ней он осторожно похоронил летучую мышь, завёрнутую в кожаный саван из крыльев. Вилек и Рыся всю дорогу смеялись, корчились, утирая кулаками невидимые слёзы, и кликали Геральта плаксой. Но в келью он вошёл походкой уверенной и спокойной, глаза остались сухими. Только в ушах всё шипело и щёлкало. </span>
</p><p><span>Утром Геральт нашёл могилу раскопанной. Вилек утащил труп летучей мыши из чистой злонравности, ходил довольный и улыбался, стоило им встретиться взглядом. Стоя над развороченной пустой ямой Геральт подумал, что монастырь — такой же неказистый грешный мир, только в миниатюре.</span> <span>Но со всей его ярой жестокостью столкнулся только на войне. </span></p><p>
  <span>Сейчас он с ухмылкой вспоминал свою ребяческую жалость и беспомощность. Не смог прибить какую-то несчастную мышь! Геральт видел сожжённые дома, уродливым чёрным скелетом вросшие в землю. Видел куски посеревшего мяса, окровавленные тряпки и клоки волос — всё, что осталось от разорванных собаками детей. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сейчас он таскал с собой злобу и ненависть, как раненый тащит перебитую осколком руку. Он стал зверем, волчонком — жилистым, жестоким, молчаливым, — который замирал, видя, как грузовик едет по дороге, сминая трупы врагов. Хрустели кости, трещали под шинами черепа, а Геральт прикрывал глаза и слушал. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда ему всё же дали винтовку — он уже не раздумывал, не дрожал, не сомневался, потому что видел обмёрзшие детские трупы, видел развороченных минами женщин — без ног, без голов, с обожжёнными дырами вместо лица. Стрелял и учился убивать — лучше, точнее, быстрее, заговаривая пулю яростной местью. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>После боя Геральт ходил меж раненых, заглядывал в их чумазые, серые, одинаковые в страхе лица. Искал те самые глаза — чёрные-чёрные, — сеточку морщин, точёные скулы и шляхетский нос. Не добивал, не давал милости, а смотрел, как царапали, скребли обрубками пальцев землю, как выли и стонали, зажимая рукой сизые внутренности. Вдыхал полной грудью запах горелого мяса и волос. Смотрел, как вздуваются маслянистые волдыри на горящей коже, как лопаются от жара глаза, как горит всё вокруг — дома, деревья, земля и даже кровь. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Волчонок… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Геральт не узнал его, хотя всё это время искал. В почерневшем скрюченном теле не угадывался человек. Острые скулы, породистый нос с горбинкой, пепельные волосы — всё это слизало огнём и жаром. Но остались глаза — чёрные, слезящиеся, со зрачками, лопающимися от боли. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он сгорел почти весь. Мясо почернело, отслоилось от костей. В огне, при сильных ожогах — тело скукоживалось и сжималось. Пальцы вплавлялись в ладонь, мышцы натягивались, колени прижимались к самой груди. И этот уродливый, покрытый коричневыми волдырями комок, медленно и мучительно умирал. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он улыбнулся, показав белые зубы. Губ у него уже не было. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну давай же… Волчонок… — прохрипел Он, выплёвывая каждое слово — как кость, застрявшую в горле. — Помоги мне. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Геральт посмотрел в глаза напротив, подивился их черноте и помог, потому что помнил ту встречу, ухмылку, издёвку и брошенную, как подачку, возможность прожить ещё день. В Геральте — в маленьком звере, волчонке — проснулось что-то тёплое, мягкое, человеческое. Это что-то беспокойно ныло в груди, когда он держал в руках ещё живую летучую мышь, и точно так же заворочалось сейчас, когда приклад винтовки знакомо прижался к плечу. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Геральт выстрелил — не думая и не целясь, — потому что уже умел. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(1) Липец (польск. Lipiec) — июль.<br/>(2) польск. Wilczy szczeniak — волчий щенок/волчонок.<br/>(3) Милянувек — город в Польше, недалеко от Варшавы, в котором находился завод по производству натурального шёлка.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>